


That Time of the Month

by 13IceAngel13



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: First Period, Gen, Menarche, Puberty, Wet Dream, menustration, that time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13IceAngel13/pseuds/13IceAngel13
Summary: Player character gets her period for the first time while visiting the Weasley family at Christmas in second year.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	That Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts Mystery or anything to do with Harry Potter.
> 
> MC: Your character name.
> 
> Takes place after second Christmas event - which I think technically takes place in your second year as it's registered as a second year achievement. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Needless to state Mrs Weasley wouldn't hear of you and Merula going back to Hogwarts before the end of the Christmas holidays and so the first two nights after you and Bill had arrived, when the younger children were recovering from the flu they'd caught, the pair of you had bedded down on the sofas in the Weasleys' living room. 

However, by the 28 December, Ginny had made a full recovery and as she had taken a shine to the pair of you, you went and shared her room. 

Which is where you found yourself two mornings later, when you woke up and felt damp sheets under you. Panic immediately rose in your throat. You were a second year for goodness' sake! You couldn't have wet the bed! Summing up all the courage you had, you took a deep breathe and threw the duvet back to reveal blood on the sheets.

Relief washed over you. At least you hadn't wet the bed! But... it was a hell of a time for your period to start. Your mother had explained periods of course – just before you went to Hogwarts for the first time in case it started in your first year. And at the end of last year the whole year – girls and boys – had had a talk with Madam Pomfrey about the changes your bodies would start going through soon because of puberty and the results – periods for girls, wet dreams for boys.

Dinner that night had been quieter than usual, as even Tonks and Tulip were absorbing everything you had been told. Penny had dared to ask if anyone had heard any of it before, and a few of the girls – including you and Liz – had said you'd heard about periods before, but Charlie was the only boy who knew anything about wet dreams. When Ben asked how, he'd just shrugged and simply replied “Bill”.

In the dorm that night, you and Rowan had discussed the subject in depth, and even tried wearing the pads that Madam Pomfrey had made everyone – literally everyone – take. She had told the boys when eyebrows were raised that it was always nice to be able to have one to hand if their classmates needed it. Both you and Rowan had agreed in the dorm that you'd DIE if you had to ask a boy for a pad, and then spent sometime about how you both felt a bit strange down there – but in a nice way – when you thought about Bill Weasley having wet dreams.  
Just before the pair of you went to bed, you'd agreed that the other would be the first person to know once you'd started.

However, you thought as you stared at the stains on Mrs Weasley's white sheets, Rowan wasn't around. The only person who was - 

As almost as if she'd heard your thoughts, Merula woke up and saw you staring down between your legs.

She yawned, getting out of her bed and wandering over. “What you staring at this early in the morning?” 

You went red and tried to pull the duvet back over your legs and over the offending stain, but it was too late.

“You've... you've... got your period?” She mouthed the last word, looking up at you.

You felt your face heat up even more and nodded mutely.

“Has it happened before?”

You shook your head this time. You weren't sure how you'd expected Merula to react – laugh maybe – but she suddenly gave you a tight and quick hug.

She drew back and looked down again.

“What do we do now?”

You felt heartened by her use of the first person plural. You'd forgotten Merula was a girl too. You suddenly felt like the pair of you were in this together.

“I guess we should tell Mrs Weasley... I mean... she's a woman...”

“Yeah.” Merula nodded. “Come on then.”

The pair of you quietly left the room – Ginny was still asleep – and headed downstairs. 

Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, making bacon sandwiches, and you could see the rest of the Weasley family – minus Ginny, obviously – was already at the table eating and drinking pumpkin juice, and, in Mr Weasley's case, coffee.

Mrs Weasley went over to put something in the kitchen sink and saw the pair of you standing there, feeling awkward.

“Good morning! Is everything alright girls?”

You twirled your fingers in your nightdress. 

“Can I... can I speak to you Mrs Weasley? In private?” You said, with a quick look at the busy, very male, Weasley breakfast table. 

Mrs Weasley smiled kindly and wiped her hands on her apron. 

“Of course.”

You and Merula followed her to the other side of the stairs and what was considered the living room in The Burrow. 

“Now dear, what's the problem?”

You looked at Merula, and she merely shrugged.

“Um... well... I've started my period Mrs Weasley.” You said the last bit so very quietly that you wondered if Mrs Weasley could even hear you, but the minute you closed your mouth, she swept you into a huge, warm hug.

“Oh dearest! I did wonder given the way the pair of you were standing there...Is this your first time?”

You nodded. Her hug seemed to get even tighter.

“Well, I guess congratulations are in order!” She gave you a kiss on the cheek. “Do you need some pads?”

Feeling more relieved, you nodded. Then remembered the sheets upstairs...

“Um, Mrs Weasley?”

“Yes, dear?”

“My sheets... well...”

Merula took pity.

“There's blood on them.”

Mrs Weasley smiled. “That's not a problem! I'll show you where the pads are MC, and then if you strip the sheets off all your beds and I'll give them a wash. Actually...” She let you go and went back into the kitchen, the two of you following her.

“Boys?”

All six of her sons looked up. Mr Weasley took advantage of his wife's entrance to smile and wave at you and Merula before opening his copy of the day's Daily Prophet. 

“Please can you strip your beds and bring them downstairs? Bill, Charlie, if you could help the twins and Ron?”

“Sure thing, Mum. Morning, MC, Merula,” Bill replied.

“Do you guys want pumpkin juice?” was Charlie's contribution.

You smiled at Bill and opened your mouth to reply to Bill when Ginny came rushing downstairs, as fast as her little four-year-old legs could carry her, wailing.

“Mummy! MC is really really ill! There's blood all over her sheets! Is she going to die?” 

Everyone turned to stare at you, and once again you felt your face heat up.

“We should have thrown the duvet back over the bed...” whispered Merula next to you.

Fred was looking at you questioningly. “Are you bleeding MC? You look fine.”

Bill caught your eye, and understood. “She's fine Gin, aren't you MC?” 

“Yeah.” 

Mrs Weasley gathered up her daughter and motioned to you and Merula. “Bill's right, Ginny. She's fine. Let's go upstairs and I'll explain. Come on girls.”

You and Merula hurried to follow her, when George let out an exclamation. 

“She is bleeding! What's wrong MC? What happened?”

You looked down to where he was pointing and saw a large red stain on the back of your nightdress. Once again your face went red as you saw the whole breakfast table stare. I wish the ground would swallow me up... this has to be the worst day of my life...

Charlie stood up, holding something he'd just got out of his pocket.  
“So this is what Madam Pomfrey meant! Here you go MC!” 

He was holding out a very crumpled sanitary towel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This story is potentially the first in a series about puberty at Hogwarts - please let me know if you'd be interested in it!
> 
> Given recent comments by J.K. Rowling, it's impossible to write about this subject without mentioning her unfortunate transphobia.
> 
> I don't agree with her comments on the subject, not all women menstruate, not all people who menstruate are women. End of. 
> 
> However, the Hogwarts Mystery series is set during the '80, and given when my friends and I are started our periods some 20 years later, trans people were not mentioned at all, I sincerely doubt the topic would have been covered then. I'm doing my best to make the stories I write about this particular fandom as historically accurate as I can (going as far as googling song dates to make sure I don't mention songs that hadn't been released yet!) so that's why I made the choice not to cover trans people and menstruation. I do massively encourage people to  
> read about the subject more tho - there are a lot of testimonies talking about it including one on Buzzfeed and the period app Clue.
> 
> Harry Potter and the magical world taught me to be more tolerant, so I hate that J.K. Rowling has these opinions. However, this will not stop me from loving the universe that has helped me through difficult periods and taught me not to judge people on anything but their personalities.


End file.
